


Eating With Eros

by Aurum_Auri



Series: Camboy Omegaverse [9]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AEOMverse, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Dorks in Love, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omegaverse, Seductive Popsicle Eating, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurum_Auri/pseuds/Aurum_Auri
Summary: Yuuri and Victor discover a new opportunity to connect with their viewers through food blog videos hosted by InnocentEros himself, Yuuri Katsuki. The show is an immediate success, proving to be both fun and easy to produce. But they might just get more then they bargained for when they're close to their shared heat/rut and Phichit brings them a box of boozy popsicles to sample...
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Camboy Omegaverse [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/736452
Comments: 31
Kudos: 421
Collections: NSFW Viktuuri Bookmarks





	Eating With Eros

**Author's Note:**

> I'm incredibly sorry for the wait on this! I meant to post it earlier, but things have been a bit weird lately. A very kind and wonderful person reminded me to post this, so you have them to thank for getting this on AO3 <3 thanks again!! Please enjoy the latest installment of Yuuri and Victor's shenanigans!

“I think it’s a great idea,” Phichit said. 

Yuuri leaned forward, eyes sparkling a bit drunkenly. He’d only had four or five… or six… or twelve drinks or so. He’d lost count. The crowded bar was bubbling with conversation around them, and the bar food was to die for. 

“You think so?” Yuuri gasped, grinning. 

Victor looked doubtful. “Mmm... not sure. It’s not a  _ bad  _ idea, just…”

“So if it’s not a bad idea, why isn’t it a good one?” 

Victor looked too drunk to answer the question. Instead, he simply grabbed Yuuri and hugged him close. “My Yuuri,” he grumbled, all alpha possessiveness and a touch of sulky pouting.

“Victoorrrr,” Yuuri said, rubbing his cheek against Victor’s. Their scents mingled and mixed and Yuuri felt himself purring. Victor rumbled back, equally satisfied at the amount of warmth exchanged between them. Victor felt like a firm, beautiful furnace and Yuuri was pleased by the comparison. 

Across the table, Phichit was holding his phone up. “I’ll just post this one video, okay? You can see the response tomorrow and we’ll talk it over more. But I’m just saying, people are gonna love this.”

Victor grumbled softly, clinging to Yuuri’s side. Yuuri could feel hands sliding up his shirt. He let out a little happy sound and tugged his shirt up. Hands grabbed his wrists— Chris, who stopped him from pulling his shirt over his head. 

Victor growled softly, more of a disappointed  _ chur _ than anything with any real venom in it. 

“Cherie, you and Victor both need to keep your clothes on while we’re in public,” Chris tutted. Beside him, Masumi let out a gentle laugh. Chris elbowed him and flashed a dangerous smile. “I’m not the guilty one tonight, see? I do agree, though, that video is going to be very popular.”

“I thought we could do stuff around here!” Yuuri said excitedly. “There’s soooo many good restaurants. There’s not as many good things back home. Well, there  _ are  _ good things, but not quite as many,” Yuuri blabbered happily. “I want to try them aaaalll!”

He threw his arms in the air, and he almost lost his balance. Victor clung tight enough that Yuuri was able to right himself. 

Yuuri cuddled against Victor’s chest. “A food blog sounds like so much fun. We can travel around and post videos…” Yuuri kissed Victor’s jaw, and soon the teasing kisses gave way to a more solid one. Yuuri groaned into Victor’s mouth. 

“Mmnn, don’t wanna share,” Victor grumbled. Yuuri laughed. 

“Greedy,” Yuuri giggled. “Mine.”

Victor grabbed a bite-sized piece of deep fried mozzarella and plopped it on Yuuri’s tongue. Yuuri smiled and hummed as his teeth broke the crispy battered outsides, the molten cheese spilling out. “Mmm, so good,” Yuuri mumbled. 

* * *

Yuuri was hungover and slightly sore. Mid-morning sunlight streamed through Victor’s bedroom windows, giving everything a hazy glow. Victor stroked Yuuri’s hair with a soft smile.

“Good morning, sleeping beauty,” Victor murmured. 

Yuuri groaned and buried his face in Victor’s sculpted, muscular chest. “My mouth tastes like ass.”

“Romantic,” Victor laughed. Yuuri smacked his lips and hid from the sunlight’s painful, stabbing glow. 

“How’s the video,” Yuuri mumbled into Victor’s pecs. Victor made a questioning sound. “I wasn’t  _ that  _ drunk last night, I remember something about a video.”

“Oh! I remember, the food one,” Victor said at last. He fiddled with his phone. “Oh, it’s… actually pretty popular.”

Yuuri peeked up. “How popular?” He peered at the screen, catching sight of the view count. Five digits, that was pretty good, especially since it had been posted in the early evening. “We should film another! I’ll call Phichit!” 

Victor watched fondly as Yuuri tumbled out of the tangle of sheets, grabbing his glasses and his phone. Yuuri fired off a quick text, chatting as he did. “I really do think it’s a great idea, especially since it’s easy to create new content. Who doesn’t love food reviews?”

“True, and we could find some really fun places, too!” Victor said. “I can think of a few restaurants we could talk to that might even let us back into the kitchen and show us how they make it.”

“Oh, so you’re not all greedy now?” Yuuri teased gently. He kissed Victor’s nose.

Victor chased him down, pinning him gently to the mattress with a pout and a few eager kisses. “Yuuuuuuri, you’re just too beautiful. You can’t blame me for being clingy when I’m drunk!”

“You’re clingy sober, too,” Yuuri said. He chased Victor’s lips for another kiss. 

Victor kissed him until they were both breathless. “My Yuuri is so cruel,” he bemoaned. “However will he make it up to me?”

Yuuri slid his hand down Victor’s chest with a smile. He whispered into Victor’s mouth, “I can think of a few ways.” His hand slid even lower than before, until it eventually settled on Victor’s naked waist. His thumb rubbed teasing circles into the skin. 

“Mmm, I think that might be enough to forgive you,” Victor replied in a rich, throaty purr. Yuuri closed his eyes, breathing in Victor’s rich alpha scent. Wintergreen and roses flooded the air around him. Victor’s scent was dangerously enticing, and it left Yuuri’s resolve shattered. He had wanted to draw this out longer, tease and toy with Victor during the morning in one of their usual games. 

Yuuri was too impatient now. He captured Victor’s lips, sliding his free hand down Victor’s body to the line of his groin. He followed it with his fingertips, keeping his touch teasing and light. Victor shivered beneath him in excitement. A hungry rumble of approval echoed from Victor’s chest. 

At last, Yuuri found his prize: the base of Victor’s massive, thick, long alpha cock. He gave it a pump. Victor let out a deep breath and Yuuri smiled. “Forgive me?” he asked sweetly. He started to stroke his hand down the length, rubbing it from base to tip and back again. 

He could feel his body already stirring with desire. The feeling was impossible for him to put to words, a bubbling of heat and excitement and anticipation that seemed to start between his legs and spread outward. 

Yuuri used his free hand to probe his entrance. It was still soft and stretched from last night’s fun, growing wetter by the second. His fingers came away webbed with slick. He showed Victor with a mischievous smile. 

Victor’s eyes gleamed. He licked the slick off Yuuri’s fingers with a hungry swipe of his tongue, then sucked them into his mouth. Yuuri’s desire burned hotter than before. “I don’t want to wait anymore,” Yuuri breathed. He rolled over Victor’s chest, sitting in his lap with a dangerous grin. He bucked his hips up, feeling for the end of Victor’s cock. He guided it to his entrance, sinking down an inch with a soft hitch of his breath. The fat head pushed inside him with some resistance. 

“Slowly,” Victor breathed. “Don’t hurt yourself.”

Yuuri snorted and rolled his hips. “I won’t,” he said. He let out a long, slow breath as he sank down a little more. His body was so slick and wet that Victor’s cock pushed inside easily enough. There was a slight pinch and ache from Victor’s size, but it was something Yuuri was very much used to now, over time. “Aaaaahh, still nice and thick…”

Yuuri breathed out slowly, pausing with only a third inside him. He pulled off, then rocked back down. Victor sat patiently with a smile all the while. There was something breathtaking about this moment, with Yuuri astride Victor’s lap and gazing down from above. There was something powerful and simultaneously vulnerable in this, fluttering deep within his chest, longing for more, more, until he was fit to burst. 

Yuuri lowered himself down another inch. It was slicker now, but still every bit as thick. He could feel every inch of Victor’s girth rubbing against his inner walls, pressing against him until his head was spinning. 

Without any extra prep, the way was slow and tight, but Yuuri liked the slow stretch from Victor’s cock. He liked the feeling of opening himself up just for Victor, letting his body mold into the perfect sleeve for every solid inch. It was a feeling no toy in the world could match. 

They moved slowly. Yuuri bowed his head, stealing kisses from Victor with each steady rock of his hips. Victor groaned into Yuuri’s mouth. “Perfect… beautiful… Yuuri…” Victor shaped the words against Yuuri’s lips, his breath harsh and fast. 

Yuuri sank down lower, taking even more inside of himself. “Do you forgive me for being cruel?” Yuuri breathed. 

Victor let out a low moan. His hands squeezed deliciously tight around Yuuri’s hips. A part of Yuuri hoped they’d leave a faint purple prize marking his skin, both a promise and a claim in one. The desire for it was almost too much to bear. Victor’s hips jolted up, sliding his cock deeper between Yuuri’s cheeks. 

“Ohhh, yesss,” Yuuri hissed. His head fell back in rapture. “Victor, fuck me.”

“I will, I will,” Victor said with a breathless laugh. Yuuri braced his hands on Victor’s chest for balance. He rocked back again, taking more even deeper inside himself. “Hey Yuuri.”

“Mmmnn?” Yuuri’s eyes fluttered heavily as he exhaled. Victor was smiling up at him, flushed and breathless and beautiful. 

The beautiful smile widened, bubbling into a dizzying laugh that ended in a moan. “Reminds me of the first time we did this. Seeing you take my cock like that… it takes my breath away every time. You’re so, so beautiful, Yuuri. Everything about you draws me in.” Victor’s eyes closed and he threw back his head with a soft moan as Yuuri sank down to the soft swell of the uninflated knot. Victor’s cock was almost all the way in now. 

“I love you,” Yuuri whispered. Victor’s hands left Yuuri’s hips, gliding up to lace his fingers with Yuuri’s. 

“I love you,” Victor echoed. “I love you so much. I don’t know how to say just how much I love you, Yuuri, my beloved, my precious, my Yuuri.”

Yuuri dipped his head as he pulled back a bit, a soft whimper passing his lips as he sank back down again to meet the knot once more. He gave Victor a sweet, lingering kiss. “Feels just as good as the first time,” Yuuri said with a cheeky grin. He closed his eyes, bracing himself and biting his lower lip. He sank down to the root, taking Victor in his entirety. 

The deflated knot resisted for a moment, fleshy and thick and pushing against the rim with a token protest before it pushed inside. Yuuri let out a soft cry as the thickest part of Victor’s cock finally filled him. “So full,” he panted. 

Every time he took Victor’s cock inside himself, there was that familiar, overwhelming feeling of too much, and yet at the same time there was the thrill of accomplishment, of satisfaction, of pleasure from being so blissfully full of cock. His mind was fractured from the fullness in the best kind of way. And this position made it feel so sinfully deep inside him. 

Yuuri gave Victor’s hands a squeeze. “Fuck, Victor, your cock is so good,” he whimpered. “Fills me up so well, I feel so full right now.”

“Good,” Victor said. There was a hint of smugness buried under the raw pleasure on his face. “You take me so well. The only person who can. I’m yours, Yuuri, all yours.”

“All mine,” Yuuri growled. He lifted his hips and slammed down, letting out a little broken sound from deep in his chest as Victor’s cock filled him to his innermost places. 

It was like Victor was carving out a place inside Yuuri that no one else would ever touch, a place just for them, where the only feelings were pure eroticism and pleasure. Yuuri squealed as Victor bucked his hips, slamming home deep inside him.

“Oh fuck-” Yuuri gasped. He held on as Victor rabbited his hips. Rapid fire thrusts fucked him hard and fast, his voice wavering with the rhythm as he moaned out. Victor let out soft breaths with each thrusts, the flush on his face spreading down his chest. He squeezed Yuuri’s hands tight. 

Yuuri was already so close, just from the fullness, and the feeling of Victor moving inside him was doing dangerous things. Victor’s cock was big enough that he didn’t have to slam against anything to make Yuuri feel good. It was just there, filling him, pressing against all the best spots inside Yuuri’s body and making him cry out as the sweet, velvety friction drove him mad. 

“I’m close, close,” Yuuri panted. 

“So close… too,” Victor said. His head fell back in bliss. “Feels good, so good…” 

Yuuri pushed back against his hips, meeting the thrusts and riding Victor into the bed. He was riding the edge of pleasure, so close to tipping over. “Victor…” He squeezed Victor’s hands tight, his orgasm tearing through him so hard he almost saw white. His cock spilled over Victor’s chest and stomach in short bursts. 

Victor moaned as Yuuri’s body milked his cock down to the root. Yuuri could feel it twitching inside him, a warmth filling him and leaving him content and sleepy. He laid there on Victor’s chest for a while, feeling Victor’s cock soften and shrink inside him. 

“So about the food blog….” Yuuri murmured. “I’ve already got a few ideas.” 

Victor laughed and squished Yuuri into a hug. “Ah, Yuuri. Say the word, and we can go today.”

The views on last night’s video continued to soar as Yuuri and Victor showered and dressed. Yuuri dolled up in full Eros regalia while Victor made them a small breakfast. They talked strategy and made some calls. By lunchtime, everything was set up. The first official installment of “Eating with Eros” was ready to go.

Yuuri and Victor weren’t entirely set on the exact format they wanted to go with, but they had a few ideas to play around with while they solidified it. 

The head chef and owner of the chosen restaurant was a fan of Victor’s, and she was more than happy to let them into the back and get a sneak peak at some of the work that went into their best dishes. Phichit graciously changed his plans from spending the day poolside to join them in the day’s adventure. At least he was getting paid. 

Yuuri and Victor were given a lesson in food prep, and then followed the chef out to the dining area where the dishes they made were served up. Yuuri was almost drooling with excitement. 

Yuuri pulled the fresh seafood pasta toward him, grabbing his fork with relish. This was one of his new favorite meals when he visited Victor, and it was always a special treat to enjoy it. Of course it wasn’t as good as homemade katsudon, but few things were. And the delicate mix of flavors spoke to Yuuri in a way that made him want to sing. 

Yuuri speared a few noodles, coated in a creamy sauce, and topped the bite with a perfectly cooked shrimp. He flashed a cheeky grin at the camera. “Alright, here we go! The signature seafood pasta.”

Yuuri brought the fork to his lips, opening wide to fit it in, and letting his mouth close around the tines to get every drop of the delicious white sauce. “Mmmm, ohhh, it’s so good,” Yuuri moaned. He took another slow bite, spilling a tiny drop of sauce onto the corner of his lip. Victor stared at him, a bit of pink to his cheeks. 

Without a word, Victor swiped his thumb over the corner of Yuuri’s mouth, catching the drop of sauce and licking it off. He pointed a sultry smile toward Yuuri that stirred in the pit of Yuuri’s stomach. “Mm, it is good.” Yuuri almost laughed. Victor was always horny during the day after morning sex, and it seemed he was incorrigible today as well. 

The scent of pasta drowned out the scent of Victor’s horniness. Yuuri breathed in the rich aroma of garlic, taking another satisfied bite. “I could eat this all day,” Yuuri said, regretfully setting it aside. He had to leave room for the other dishes that they were sampling. 

The chef grinned as she passed the next plate over. Filming the cooking and sampling ended up taking about an hour overall, but they would cut it down to something more concise before posting. Yuuri was pleasantly full when it was done. 

“I don’t think I can eat another bite!” he said, patting his stomach. 

Victor hummed. “Delicious. And that’s why this is one of my favorite restaurants of all time. If you’re ever this way, make sure you drop in!”

“You absolutely won’t regret it,” Yuuri said warmly. “So that wraps up our first official “Eating with Eros video, let us know in the comments what you thought of it and if you’ve got any suggestions on things you’d like to see me or AlphaAria here eat. See you next time!”

Yuuri beamed at the camera and Phichit wrapped it up with a cheer. “Damn, Yuuri! That was sexy as hell!”

“Sexy?” Yuuri frowned. “I was  _ eating _ .”

“Yeah, but like… ah, never mind,” Phichit said, waving his hand to dismiss the thought. “Hey, Victor, pass me the rest of that pasta, I’m starving and it smells downright sinful.”

Yuuri laughed as Victor slid the pasta over. He smiled fondly at the chef who had so graciously invited them in on such short notice. “Thank you again.”

“No problem! I’m happy to help out. The free advertising from this doesn’t hurt either,” she added with a wink. “Come back soon!”

“Absolutely,” Yuuri promised. Victor slid a bit closer to him in the booth, leaving a kiss on his cheek. He rubbed his neck against Yuuri’s, leaving his scent on Yuuri’s clothes and skin. “Victooorr, I already smell like you.”

“I want you to smell more like me,” Victor purred. He was still acting clingier than usual. Yuuri accepted it with a soft kiss to Victor’s nose, and he cuddled in closer as well. 

They soon took the camera home and got the video ready to post, scheduling it to go up the next day. 

It was, surprisingly, an even bigger success than the first, by quite a large margin. Yuuri offered Victor a confused smile as the view count just kept climbing. “Wow, people really like food.”

Victor scented Yuuri fondly. “They like  _ you,  _ my love.”

“Well they like you, too,” Yuuri fired back. 

As time passed and more videos were posted, the popularity of them continued to rise. Yuuri was surprised at how much of a steady increase in viewership they entertained with a few silly food videos, but if people enjoyed them, Yuuri was happy to make more. At least, until he hit a bit of a roadblock. 

Victor’s Rut Extravaganza was drawing close, and Yuuri was having trouble. He wanted to post one more video before the extravaganza started, but the way they were both acting, Yuuri figured it was a safe assumption that they shouldn’t be out too much in public. 

Last time, before they shared Yuuri’s heat together, their minds had been mostly clear. Victor had been able to run a few errands, and Yuuri had been able to enjoy some of the sights. 

This time, Yuuri could feel his heat sneaking up on him, and it made it hard to want to leave the house. Every part of his mind was screaming to stay home and snuggle with Victor, his alpha, his mate. Leaving the house left him a little on edge, a little snappy. The feral thing in the back of his mind got testy when it thought people were looking too much at Victor.

Chris, Masumi, Phichit, Victor, and Yuuri were all huddled in Victor’s living room, pointedly not saying anything about the waves of preheat and pre-rut coming off of Victor and Yuuri. For his part, Yuuri was sprawled over Victor’s lap and chest, petting Victor’s shiny silver hair with a demure purr. Victor had his eyes closed, resting.

“I wanna do one more video,” Yuuri moped. 

Chris laughed softly. “And where would we take you two lovebirds?”

“I don’t wanna go anywhere,” Yuuri said with a low grumble. Victor squeezed Yuuri’s hips. He clearly wasn’t planning on letting Yuuri up, anyway. Yuuri snuggled in closer. 

“I have an idea,” Phichit said. “I’ll run to the store real fast and bring something back. We can film a food video before your heat, and you don’t even have to leave the kitchen.”

“Mmm, I like that idea,” Victor said. His lips found Yuuri’s neck, leaving a lingering kiss there with just a hint of too much teeth. Every scrape against Yuuri’s skin sent shivers racing down his spine. “I owe you one.”

“The money I make off helping you with these is  _ more  _ than worth it, Victor. Don’t you even worry about it,” Phichit said smugly. He hopped to his feet. “Now, depending on what I find at the store, you just might owe me more than one.”

Yuuri made a quizzical sound, but Phichit only cackled as he stood up and marched for the door. Chris hummed, a smile playing over his face. “I guess I’ll start setting the cameras up. Victor, you might want to comb your hair before going on camera.”

“I’ll do it,” Yuuri grumbled. He grabbed the offered comb and fixed the part in Victor’s perfect hair. Victor preened under him. Yuuri brushed his own hair back from his face and they waited patiently for Phichit to return, still curled around one another. 

When Phichit at last came back in, it was with a triumphant yell. “I found the perfect thing!” 

Yuuri lazily opened one eye. Phichit slammed down a box of popsicles in intriguing flavors. They were all alcoholic. 

“How do they stay solid?” Yuuri asked. “Alcohol doesn’t freeze well.”

“You only think that because you keep the tequila in the freezer. These have a low enough proof to freeze like normal popsicles,” Phichit said. “There’s not enough in this box to get either of you drunk, but you might get a nice buzz. Plus, the viewers will want to know how they taste, right?”

Yuuri exchanged a look with Victor. “I’m in.”

“I’m in, too,” Victor said. Neither of them moved. 

Chris called out, “Cheries, the cameras are set up in the kitchen with the perfect lighting. You’ll have to move your lazy asses in here if you want to film before the sunlight goes.”

Victor and Yuuri fumbled their way into the kitchen, unsteady under the weight of the imminent heat affecting them both. Yuuri pushed two chairs together and plopped down in one, Victor taking the other. Phichit held up his fingers to count down. 3, 2, 1-

“Hellooo,” Yuuri mumbled, trying to stir up some enthusiasm from the depths of lethargy. “This is Eating with Eros! And if you weren’t aware, I’m close to my heat, and Aria is about to go into rut, so that’s why we’re a bit lazy right now.”

Victor hummed. “And Eros smells sooooo good right now, you have no idea.”

“Ariaaaa,” Yuuri said with a smile. He reached for the box. “Today, my good friend took the liberty of finding us something to cool off with, so we’ve got these popsicles here to sample!” He held the box up, showing the abv percentage in the corner. “They’ve got a little surprise in them, so it should be fun!”

Victor was able to muster up enough energy to pop the box open and spread the flavors out over the table. There were a variety of colors indicating the flavors. A pinkish-orange one read ‘peach bourbon’. Yuuri spread them all out and read the first two names aloud, starting with the peach. Beside it was a red and green pop labeled ‘Watermelon Basil Gin and Tonic’. He passed the watermelon to Victor. 

“Are we each taking three?” Victor asked. “Or are we sharing each one?”

“Mmmmm let’s share,” Yuuri said. A bowl of ice was slid across the table. Yuuri stared for a few seconds before realizing the other pops would start melting. He quickly dropped them in the ice to keep them cold. “Alright, peach bourbon,” Yuuri said. 

He shelled the wrapper off, revealing a frosty-looking orange-colored confection, long and slender. He gave it a tentative lick, then sucked at the end of it thoughtfully, letting the flavor coat his tongue. His eyes closed with a smile. “Now that’s tasty, I could definitely eat this on a hot summer day.” He sucked on it a little more, taking it deeper into his mouth so he could taste it along every inch of his tongue. He let his teeth drag along it, leaving a small amount of the frozen treat in his mouth to slowly melt. 

Victor was staring. Yuuri smiled and offered the peach bourbon popsicle. “You want to try?”

Victor swallowed and took the popsicle, making a show of sucking it between his lips and hollowing his cheeks. Yuuri found himself transfixed by the sight. He had to take a shaky breath and steady himself. 

Victor slowly drew it out, savoring the taste of it with a smile. “Mm, it is good. The peach really balances out the taste of the bourbon, giving it a sweetness that doesn’t overwhelm it.”

“The bourbon has good flavor as well,” Yuuri said. Victor held out the popsicle and Yuuri leaned forward, sucking it thoughtfully. The taste flooded his mouth. Yuuri moaned softly. “Yes, that’s delicious. It has a satisfying burn that doesn’t overtake the peach. There’s a really good balance of flavor here.”

They finished off the popsicle and moved on to the Watermelon Basil Gin and Tonic flavor, sharing it between them. The Tequila Sunrise had a lovely red-orange gradient color going up the side of the slender popsicle. It was the perfect mouthful to take and suck on while he savored the mix of tequila, orange, and the slightest hint of cherry. 

Despite the relatively low alcohol content of the popsicles, Victor had a slight flush on his cheeks as he watched Yuuri pick up the Mojito flavor. 

“The mint is extremely refreshing,” Yuuri mumbled, unwilling to pull the popsicle entirely out of his mouth. His eyes fluttered closed. “Mmm, I could suck on this all day.” He dragged it along his tongue, then licked the tip to catch the melting taste of lime and rum. “It’s sooo good, I want more…”

Victor leaned in, not pulling the popsicle away. His breath fanned out over Yuuri’s cheek. With a hungry smile, he dragged the flat of his tongue up the length of the popsicle, and he kissed Yuuri, letting the icy cold taste of mojito spill between them. 

Victor smelled horny and hungry, and his icy wintergreen scent flooded around Yuuri, overwhelming the scent of mint. “Mmmm, Ariaaa, it’s melting,” Yuuri complained, quickly lapping up the drops that were running down their hands and the popsicle’s length. They finished it off too quickly for Yuuri’s taste. 

There were only two left. The Amaretto Sour was too tempting by far, and they made short work of it, passing it between them and letting it settle on their tongues. Victor was clearly closer to his rut than Yuuri originally thought, because the smell of his arousal was blanketing the room in thick waves. 

“Taste?” Yuuri asked, holding out the popsicle. Victor shook his head, biting his lip. 

His voice was a bit rough as he breathed out, “You finish it.”

Yuuri let out a happy moan as he finished the popsicle off, leaning against Victor’s chest and reaching for the beautiful, bright red-purple Raspberry Daiquiri flavor. 

Victor sucked deep kisses into Yuuri’s neck, scraping his teeth occasionally against Yuuri’s scent gland to make him shiver. Yuuri moaned again as he lifted the popsicle to his mouth. 

His lips parted around the tip, suckling sweetly at the tart, boozy popsicle. He curled his tongue around it, sucking down and then pulling it slowly out. Victor wrapped a thumb and forefinger around the end of the stick and gave it a slight push, sliding deeper into Yuuri’s mouth. 

Yuuri moaned around the popsicle as it dragged along his tongue, filling his mouth deeper and deeper until he felt the icy chill against the back of his throat. He shuddered. Victor’s breath was hot on his skin, and the icy treat was cold enough to make the contrast seem stark. Victor slipped the fingers of his free hand under the hem of Yuuri’s shirt, just enough to rub circles with his thumb on the soft skin of Yuuri’s hip. 

Yuuri melted. Victor’s kisses smelled of fruit and mint and all the mixed drinks that had been condensed into popsicle form. He could smell it just a bit, under the rich scent of roses that “Get a roooom!” Phichit jeered. 

Victor cradled Yuuri’s chin and tilted his head back to get better access to his lips. “My house,” Victor growled, rising up enough to kiss Yuuri directly. Yuuri felt his legs instinctively splay apart to make room for Victor between them. Victor was more than happy to do so, looming above Yuuri and cradling his face as he kissed Yuuri tenderly. 

“We’ll just come back,” Chris said with a smile. “Have fun, kids.” 

Phichit let out a deep sigh. “They can’t keep their hands off anymore.”

“Nope,” Yuuri mumbled with a bubbling laugh. He reached for Victor’s shoulders and looped his legs around Victor’s waist, drawing Victor in close to him. The door loudly slammed shut. 

“Fuck you smell so good,” Victor groaned. He looped his arms around Yuuri’s lower back and lifted Yuuri right out of the chair. The show of strength made Yuuri’s head whirl in the best kind of way. Victor swept his arm out, pushing the bowl and the discarded wrappers to the wayside. At last, he set Yuuri carefully on the table. 

Yuuri leaned slowly back. He offered Victor a coy smile. “Kiss me, please?” he asked. Victor leaned in to give Yuuri exactly what he wanted: a deep, all-consuming kiss that made Yuuri’s toes curl. Yuuri’s hands slipped under Victor’s shirt and yanked it over Victor’s head, breaking the kiss for a scattered moment before their lips sought one another’s once again.

Yuuri moaned into the kiss as Victor grabbed his hips, using the leverage to work Yuuri’s soft sweatpants down over his hips. It was chaotic and messy. Yuuri dragged a hand down Victor’s chest and shoved it down the front of Victor’s sweatpants, feeling out the bulge of his cock tucked into the underwear. 

Between Yuuri’s own legs, he could feel slick gathering and pooling. He squirmed. “Fuck me.”

“Mmm, yes, yes,” Victor panted. This close to his rut, Victor wasn’t out of control just yet. Yuuri’s hunger was all his own for now, as well. His heat was simmering under his skin, close enough to taste, but still a few days off from hitting. 

Victor moved with an unhurried deliberation. As soon as Yuuri freed his cock, he lined it up with Yuuri’s body and swiftly plunged it in, fucking Yuuri hard and fast until Yuuri saw stars. 

Yuuri held Victor close as Victor’s hips ground against his thighs. Above him, he could hear Victor panting and moaning under his breath with pleasure. Yuuri was no better off. In his mind, he saw himself finishing his nest and pulling Victor in, being cherished and cherishing his mate in return. 

The image sent his heart rushing faster than even the endless rhythm of thrusts. Victor sought his lips again, greedy, hungry, and Yuuri was only too happy to taste Victor’s love, smell it on every inch of sticky, touching skin. 

“I love you,” he whispered. Victor bottomed out and stalled, a gutless wheeze spilling out of his lips as he froze there. The look on his face was lost in purest adoration. 

“I love you. I love you so, so much, it feels like my heart might burst.”

Yuuri smiled. “And I love you more than that.”

Victor let out a delighted laugh, smothering Yuuri in more kisses, his thrusts resuming with enthusiasm. Yuuri could feel himself getting close now. He held Victor tight to him as each thrust brought him closer and closer to the precipice. 

It built within him, heavy and hot, surging within him until it was ready to burst. At last, Victor slammed his hips in deep, and it was all Yuuri needed. With a shallow groan, he came, spilling between him and Victor’s chest. 

Victor wasn’t far behind. The way Yuuri’s body tightened around him pushed Victor right over the edge. They panted together for several minutes. Victor slowly pulled out. 

They were sticky and hot, holding each other close. Yuuri smiled, feeling sublime. “Not that I didn’t enjoy it, but where did that come from?”

Victor hummed softly. A smile played over his face, warm and loving and everything Yuuri adored. “You were too tempting by far. How could I resist when you were seducing me so thoroughly?” 

“Seducing?” Yuuri sputtered. “I was just eating.”

Victor blinked at him slowly. “Just…? Yuuri, you were eating that popsicle like you were giving head!”

It was as though all the air left him in a rush. Yuuri struggled to suck down a breath, to find the words for all the thoughts racing wildly through his head. “Giving head- I was just eating it!” Yuuri covered his face, blushing hard. “Do you think I was trying to seduce you the whole time?”

“Kind of?” Victor said. “Weren’t you trying that in all of your videos? You were so hard to resist, darling, I could barely contain myself.”

Yuuri groaned, scrubbing his cheeks with his palms until his skin was stinging. It couldn’t take away the overwhelming feeling of embarrassment. “All of the videos? Oh no, no wonder they’re so popular, if every video looks like me giving a popsicle a blowjob.”

“You can’t fault the people their good taste,” Victor teased gently, kissing Yuuri’s hands where they covered up Yuuri’s cheeks. “My lovely, my sweet, you are so positively divine when you give head, like you were born to suck a cock. You’re always beautiful, but when your lips are stretched open and your eyes are wide and pleasure suffuses every inch of you… it’s absolutely breathtaking.”

Yuuri mumbled a halfhearted complaint. It was all so mortifying. “All of the videos?”

“Well, the food parts are interesting to me,” Victor said. “I can’t speak for anyone else, but I think every part of the videos were amazing. Who wouldn’t want a food blog with genuine quality in its production that still has a sexy spin to it?” Victor grabbed Yuuri off the table and sat him in his lap on the chair. 

Yuuri sulked quietly, but he did lean forward and cuddle Victor’s chest. Victor didn’t push him, didn’t rush him to any conclusion. He gave Yuuri time to think about things, to decide his own stance, to consider it through and through. Yuuri groaned under his breath. 

“It just surprised me,” Yuuri muttered at last. “I didn’t intend it to be sexy. But I don’t mind if it is, either. I like knowing a popsicle is all it takes to make you lose control.” Yuuri peeked up at Victor’s face. He couldn’t hold back a cheeky grin. 

Victor gasped dramatically. “I’m doomed. My darling omega is going to torment me. At least I will die with a smile on my face,” he said, clutching his chest. Yuuri kissed the back of his hand and laced their fingers together, giving it a squeeze. 

“Save some of that energy for your rut,” Yuuri teased. He noticed the camera was still recording and he couldn’t help but laugh. “I suppose all of this will have to be cut before it gets posted, but we should probably film an ending for the video.”

“Mmm, let’s turn it off and shower first. Then I can see about sneaking some popsicles into the freezer for your heat.” Victor grinned wide, and neither of them could hold back their laughter. At least the extravaganza in a few days would be more than a little interesting. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on[ my Twitter account! ](https://twitter.com/aurumauri14)


End file.
